Hypnosis could be a Wonderful Thing
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: A twist to the episode 'Rise of the Zit Boy', ZaGr style! May be ooc! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**(A.N. In the three years that I've been reading Fan Fics. I can't believe that I hadn't read one that involved ZaGr the way I'm about to write this Two-shot! Anyways, be sure to review! I would love to read your responses! ENJOY! Oh and Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine!)**_

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

I was sitting on the kitchen table reading one of my favorite books while I ate cereal when Dib came into the kitchen with a devilish smile.

"What's wrong with you this time Dib?" I asked him as he sat down and served himself some cereal.

"I was able to hack into Zim's robot." He said smugly, head high in pride.

"So?" I asked not looking up from my book.

"That means I could see whatever the robot sees."

"And I should know about this why?" I asked him, glaring at him for having an annoying voice.

He sighed. "Gaz, today Zim got a pimple."

I looked at him, like really looked at him. "Dib, you've gone off the deep end."

"No Gaz, listen! He got a huge pimple-" he started to say, but I threw my book at him before he could finish.

"I don't want to know!" I yelled at him, fuming and left the room.

"Gaz! He thinks that he could hypnotize every one with it, but he can't! He's going to make a huge fool out of himself today!" he said following me. I stopped and he bumped into me.

"Why would he make a fool out of himself?" I asked him.

"Because everyone is going to play along, they are all going to pretend to be hypnotized by it! It's going to be hilarious!" he said.

"I don't want any part of this." I said and went to pick up my book and left to my room, locking it behind me to get ready for school. Any other person, I would have made fun of, but this was Zim we were talking about. His hatred for humans had caught my attention, I had a little crush on him, but I wasn't about to go around blabbing it to the whole school.

"Gaz! It's time for school!" Dib yelled a few minutes later.

I grabbed my back pack and shoved my book in it, and grabbed my Game Slave on my way out and caught up to Dib. "I hate High school." I muttered to myself as I started to walk alongside Dib playing my Game Slave.

"We all do, but today is going to be fun!" he said grinning.

"Whatever." I said not really caring.

The day went by and no one has heard of Zim. At this point, Dib was beginning to get really disappointed. "Gaz! I thought today would finally be the day that I expose Zim for the alien that he really is." He said kicking the ground disappointedly.

"Dib, it's been years. Give it up." I told him, not looking up from my book that I had been reading when the lunch bell rang.

I went to sit down on the entrance steps at the school not really hungry. I opened the book and started to read where I had left off, but the something was blocking the sun light, and I couldn't read the words on the page.

I looked up to growl at the person who was blocking the sun, but froze. Dib was right, Zim did have a pimple and it was huge! I wanted to throw up, it was sick, but for some reason the pimple had a dolls body attached to it.

"Hello little Gaz. This is Pustulio." He said motioning to the zit on his face, it had a weird face drawn on it.

I growled at him and scooted over until the sun light hit the pages of my books again and I started to read again.

Zim coughed again. "Gaz, Pustulio wants to know what you think of the Almighty Zim." Zim said, his hands holding up the huge zit.

My eyes widened and I looked up shocked. "Excuse me?" I asked him.

"Pustulio wants to know your answer!" Zim said, shaking his hand angrily in the air.

I realized that this could be my chance. I put on my best 'hypnotized' look and answered. "Zim is a moronic fool, he is stubborn, but makes up for that for his hatred towards humans and my foolish brother Dib. Zim is cute." I responded in a monotone voice, but I wasn't expecting the 'cute' part to come out.

He wasn't expecting it either because his jaw feel open.

I felt my cheeks turn into different shades of red. I shook my head and got up to leave.

"Where is the Gaz-human going?" he yelled.

"Shut up Zim!" I yelled without turning back and made my way home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine.**_

_**(A.N. You guys! Review! Please! :D)**_

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

"Where did you go Gaz? Dad is going to be so mad when he finds out that you played hooky!" Dib yelled as he came inside my room.

"What did I tell you about coming into my room? And Dad doesn't have to know now does he?" I asked him. "Security!" I yelled and my stuffed animal's eyes glowed red and started to move towards Dib.

He ran out of the room, knowing what will happen when the stuffed animals will do when they get in arms reach, leaving me alone in my room, just like I liked it. I snapped my fingers and they stopped and moved back to their designated areas.

I sighed and went back to reading my book, trying to make myself forget about how much of a fool I turned out to be in front of Zim. I never wanted him to know that I thought he was cute! Never! But it had slipped and now he could use that against me.

I sighed again, closing my book. What am I going to do? I pulled out my Games slave. The option of destroying him came to mind, but then who is going to distract Dib from talking to me?

The image on the screen started to flicker. "What the? I was sure that I just put in new batteries on this thing!" I growled, desperately trying to get to the boss level, I was so close!

The image disappeared completely and turned into a black screen, the background music disappearing completely. I stared at the screen. "No!" I yelled falling to my knees and throwing my head back dramatically.

The light in my games slave brought light to the room again and I went to sit back down on my bed. I looked curiously at the screen. It was white and in the middle it said _**'Press Start'**_.

I shrugged, seeing no threat in this I pressed start, the image turned black again and I growled throwing it to the far wall of my bedroom. It hit it and broke into two pieces. I huffed; it isn't good to give people false hope.

From it emerged a little tornado. "What the hell?" I yelled as I clung to my bed sheets trying not to get sucked into the tornado. I looked around and saw that all the other things that were scattered around my room hadn't been moved, the tornado didn't impact them, just me.

"Security!" I yelled but the stuffed animals didn't move or pay attention to me, this couldn't be happening! I had programed then to be in voice command!

My grip on the bed sheets was becoming weak, I couldn't hold on anymore. One of my hands slipped and I tried desperately to get a good grip again but failed. This caused me to let go of the bed sheet completely. I was sucked into the mini tornado.

I was spun around so many times I thought I was going to throw up. Then everything stopped and I landed on my butt. I opened my eyes expecting to be back in my room but I was way wrong I was in my game, vampire piggy hunter, but there weren't any vampire piggy's, and I didn't have any weapons.

I looked around frantically, looking for some sort of exit, a window, a door, anything.

"Hello Gaz." I heard someone say.

I looked around. "Who's there?" I yelled.

"Who else has the technology to suck humans into their own video games?" the voice said.

"I don't know, you tell me!" I growled in the direction of the voice.

The voice sighed. In front of me an image appeared. Not an Image a body, and not just any body, it was Zim.

"Hi Gaz." He said a band aid where the huge zit used to be.

"Zim, get me out of here now!" I said.

"Nope." He said a weird smile on his face.

"What kind of sick game is this?" I asked him, furious.

"I don't know, but Zim will tell you the rules to this 'Game'." He said.

"Whatever this is, I don't want to play it!" I told him, crossing my arms and walking in a different direction.

"You can't just walk away from Zim! You pressed _**'Start'**_ anyways! You have no choice!" Zim yelled, running in front of me and grabbing my shoulders to stop me.

I growled at him but complied. "What are the rules?" I asked him.

"There are no rules." He said, grinning.

I punched his so called 'squidly-spooch' and he let go of me and fell to the ground at my feet. "You said no rules." I said smiling.

"I wasn't finished!" he said, a bit breathless as he got up again. "If you win, you get to leave and all of this will be forgotten. If I win, you will remember this and I shall keep you as mine."

"What?" I yelled.

"You said that Zim was cute." He said, pointing at me accusingly.

The blush came back. "I only said that you were cute, I didn't say that I wanted to be in a relationship with you!" I yelled at him.

"So you admit that Zim is 'cute'!" he yelled at me in victory.

"What are we playing?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Vampire Piggy Hunter." He said.

I smiled. "What an easy win." I muttered more to myself than to him.

"Don't be so smug yet, my love-pig. I'm actually quite talented in this." He said. He snapped his fingers and then I saw something that shocked me to the core. Zim was the Vampire Piggy hunter. I watched as his Invader uniform turned into really dark clothing and a trench coat, a hat tipped to the side covering one of his pinkish reddish eyes.

"I thought you looked familiar." I said, glaring at him.

He smirked at me and grabbed his sword and threw it at me. "This is going to be fun." He said, grinning evilly as I caught it.

"Let's get this over with." I said, walking away.

"Love-pig?" he called after me.

"Don't call me that." I told him, not looking back.

"Sorry… Gaz?"

"What?" I asked turning back to look at him.

He just stood there looking at me. His eyes went from soft and caring to a cold and harsh glare. "Make the best player win." He said and walked past me towards the first level.

I followed him. He stopped and I bumped into him. "The first one to kill the most vampire piggy's wins the first level." He said.

"Whatever." I said, trying to keep calm, but in the inside I was so nervous. Playing vampire piggy hunter on the game slave was one thing; actually playing it in person was another. "One question though."

"And that is?" he asked, looking down at me.

"If I die here… will I be dead out there?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes and punched my arm.

"Ow!" I yelled and punched him back.

"That was supposed to be you answer!" Zim said, rubbing his arm.

"A simple yes would have been okay." I growled at him.

That's when the vampire piggy's came. Just as I was about to jump in and kill them with the sword, Zim jumped in front of me and sliced it in half with a sword that had flames shooting out of it.

The piggy screeched in pain and it vanished into thin air. "Hey! That was my kill!" I yelled at him, getting up into his personal space.

He smiled evilly at me. "I said that there weren't any rules little Gaz-human." He said grabbing my chin.

I pushed his hand away and tried to concentrate on killing as many vampire piggy's as I could but he beat me to almost all of them.

I growled, it was time to step up my game.

I set my sights on a crowd of Vampire Piggy's that were heading my way when out of nowhere Zim came along and jumped in front of me.

I pushed him away and he fell to the ground. Before he could get up and kill the piggy's I took over and ran for them as they headed for me.

By multiples of two I sliced all of them with my sword. Just as I was getting in the zone they were all gone.

I heard Zim chuckle behind me. I whirled around and glared at him. "What's the score so far?" I asked him walking up to him and handing him his sword back. He took it and put both his and my sword into his belt.

"Level one is over Gaz." He said a smile on his face as he approached me.

He grabbed my chin in his hand and leaned in. At first I thought he was going to kiss me but then he turned and whispered into my ear. "It's a tie." He said letting go of me.

I punched his arm. "Don't ever touch me like that again." I growled at him.

He laughed. "Gaz, anything goes here." He said. "This is my domain." He said, throwing his arms out.

"Whatever, just… don't touch me." I said and walked towards the second level.

He followed me and then suddenly he pushed me and I fell forward. "What the hell Zim?" I yelled at him as he ran ahead of me chuckling evilly. I have no idea where he was heading but I was sure going to beat him to it.

I chuckled along with him, having the time of my life. I've never felt so alive, and I don't think I ever will again. I finally caught up to Zim. "Where are we going?" I asked him not stopping.

"To level two at the top of that mountain!" he said pointing at the top of the mountain. I looked up and saw that the thing was huge. I was so distracted that I tripped and scrapped my knee.

I let out a hiss of pain. Then I thought of something. There aren't any rules right? So why not take advantage of that`.

I rolled around feigning pain as I grabbed my ankle. From the corner of my eye I saw Zim stop and turn back.

"Gaz? Are you okay?" he asked walking back to me. He crouched down to examine me.

I growled at him. "Does it look like I'm okay? I'm in pain Zim!"

Zim sat down next to me pondering about what to do next, then he smiled evilly. He pulled me into his stood up and started to run again.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Taking you to level two you little cheater." Zim said. "You are so lazy!"

"Hey! It was a good plan and you know it!" I said offended but snuggled in closer to him.

"Yeah it was the oldest one in the book." He said with a laugh as we got closer to the top of the mountain. "You know I get more points for this."

I looked at him, "We get points?" I yelled.

"Yeah and right now, I'm ahead by about, oh I don't know ten?" he said, a smug look on his face.

I was beyond pissed. "How come you didn't tell me that we had to have points? And how do you get them?"

"I didn't tell you because you aren't supposed to know. And how you get them, you aren't supposed to know that either." He said as we reached the top of the mountain.

He set me down he threw me back my sword. "This is level two, I know that this is quick, but I only had so much time to put all of this together, so I'm pleased to inform you that you made it to the boss level." He said grabbing his sword and stepping into a fighting stance.

I looked around excitingly. "Great! Where is he?" I asked him, my eyes shining with wonder.

His eyes went cold, harsh like they had before. "You're looking at him." He said, flinging his sword in my direction.

It took me a while to take this all in. By the time I actually comprehended what was happening the sword that was flung in my direction sliced the skin on my arm. I gasped in pain, my hand going up to my wound.

Zim snapped his fingers and the sword went flying back to him as if it was a boomerang, and the pain in my arm disappeared. "Gaz… If you make it out of here alive, I won't survive. If both of us survive, you shall be mine forever, this duel between the both of us, well, let's just say my life is in your hands." He said, letting his guard down.

I looked at him, and for the first time in a while now, I was unsure of what to do. This is the most fun I've had, in well, forever, and all of this was because of him.

But then on the other hand, Dib will bother me non-stop about Zim being an alien and me have an alien as a boyfriend.

I knew what I had to do.

I attacked him, my sword aiming for his stomach. His sword deflected mine, for a while there we were fencing.

I let out a small giggle. Zim stared at me, his eyes becoming colder. His moves became sharper, more fast and dangerous. I laughed and deflected all of his moves. "This is the most fun I've had, Zim!" I said and backed away letting my sword fall down on the ground.

He froze and just stared at me, a puzzled look crossing his face. "What?" he asked his sword falling to the ground next to mine.

"Zim, I don't ever want to forget all of this! This has all been like a dream to me!" I said twirling around letting the small girlish side I had come out, but then I stopped when I noticed that Zim wasn't smiling. "What's wrong Zim?" I asked him.

"Zim needs to know." He whispered more to himself than me.

"What do you need to know?" I asked him, stepping closer to him shyly.

"Do you really want to be with me?" he asked.

Without hesitation I stepped even closer and gave him a tight hug. Then pulled away quickly and giving him a rough punch on the shoulder. "Does that answer your question?" I asked him, my hands on my hips.

He smiled, rubbing his shoulder. He stepped closer to me and grabbed my chin. He looked into my eyes and leaned in to whisper something.

"Yes." He whispered and then his lips captured mine.

We stood there, in each other's arms for what seemed hours when a bright light filled my vision.

I looked at Zim to see that he was walking away from me. "Zim?" I called after him.

He turned back around, looking at me with a huge smile on his face. He snapped his fingers one more time and his old Irken Invader Uniform came back. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." He whispered and stepped into the light that opened up in front of him.

I sat up strait in my bed. I had fallen asleep. My heart sank; it was all a dream, a beautiful but unreal dream. I should have known, stuff like that wouldn't happen in real life.

I sighed grabbing my book and stuffing it into my backpack. I grabbed my un-broken Game Slave and made my way to the kitchen as I sat down next to the kitchen table. I grabbed to cereal box to see that Dib had eaten the rest of the cereal, and for once, I didn't really care. I grabbed bread and put it in the toaster.

Dib came running in to the kitchen. "Gaz! You'll never guess what Zim-" he started but I interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear anything about Zim! You got that?" I yelled at him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and shaking him back and forth.

"Okay! I won't say anything!" he said, desperately scratching at my hands.

I let go of him and grabbed my toast and shoved it in my mouth, not wanting to be in the same room as Dib. I grabbed my back pack and went out the door, wanting to get out of their as soon as possible.

I walked to the high school alone today. This gave me time to think. Why couldn't I just kill him, I know that it was just a dream, but… why?

I kept pondering all of this as I made my way towards school.

That was when I realized something, this… feeling… that I thought was a crush, was actually much more… it was love.

I slapped my forehead, feeling like a complete idiot. I'm Gaz Membrane for pete's sake! I'm incapable of love.

I went through the whole day of school just thinking of what to do. I noticed that all day, no one has heard of or seen Zim, all except for Dib. I wasn't about to go ask Dib what was going on, so I went throughout the day, more dark emotions emitting from me than most days.

Everywhere I went, people made a small path for me; they stepped out of the way of a ticking time bomb, just ready to go off by a single hello.

The lunch bell rang just as I was about to get my book out again. I grabbed it and made my way to the entrance steps of the school and sat down on them beginning to read the book and I just got lost in my own little world.

A shadow loomed over me, blocking out the sun light that I was using to read my book. I growled and looked up to see that it was Zim.

"Zim." I stated and scooted over so that I could read my book again.

"Love-pig." He said and sat next to me, throwing an arm around my hunched shoulders.

My eyes widened, I looked up at him. "What?" I asked him.

"Your my love-pig, you chose to let me live." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

I stared at him and then I felt a smile slowly cross my face. I dropped my book with a thud and jumped Zim, giving him a huge hug, my heart throbbing with joy. "So all of that wasn't a dream?" I asked him, my eyes hopeful.

"Nope, it was all planned out by the almighty Zim! Gaz's vampire piggy hunter!" he said with a smug smile.

I laughed and smiled as I snuggled closer to him. "You're right, you're my Vampire Piggy Hunter." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His skin turned different shades of green and he pulled me onto his lap.

"And you are mine." He said nuzzling my neck.

"I belong to no one." I growled.

"Now you do. You belong to the almighty Zim." He said and bit into my neck… hard.

I slapped him away. "Ow!" I growled, my hand going up to caress my wound.

Zim's hand stopped mine. "Don't touch it!" he said frantically.

I stared at him. "What did you do?" I growled at him.

"Zim has done nothing!" he shouted.

I glared at him intensely and he started to sweat. "Okay, so maybe Zim has marked you as his property." He said looking away.

I stared at him. "Zim, it hasn't been a full day together and you are already possessive." I said, but I knew that I was going to like that about him.

Zim smiled sheepishly and wiped away the blood that was streaming down my neck. He bent down and kissed my neck and that somehow made the pain go away.

"You know, Dib is going to kill you for this." I told him, pushing away from him.

He thought about this and then stood up, pulling me up with him. He grabbed the book that I had dropped and my backpack and dragged me by my wrist along behind him and into the school. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"You'll see." He responded not letting go of my wrist.

I sighed. "I've had enough surprises, don't you think?" I asked him.

"Not enough, not yet." He said with a smile as he pushed me through the cafeteria doors.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me and Zim.

"What are you all looking at?" I asked and they all turned away quickly.

Zim grabbed my hand and patted it until I calmed back down. He scanned the room and his eyes landed on something that caught his attention.

He pulled on my arm, motioning to follow him and I complied but then I saw where he was pulling me. I tried to pull my arm back but it was too late.

"Dib-stink." Zim said, a bit too formally.

Dib looked up from talking to his dorkish friends and looked up.

"Space-boy." Dib responded.

"Uh." I said looking around. "Look Zim over there!" I said and pulled him away, breaking the awkward silence. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

"I'm going to talk to the Dib-stink." He said bluntly.

"Why are you going to do that?"

"So that he could be well informed that you are Zim's."

I slapped my forehead. "And if he disagrees?" I asked him.

"Who said anything about him having to agree with anything?" he asked and pulled me towards Dib who was seething with fury.

"Zim is here to tell you that the Dib-sister is now Zim's love pig. Be honored!" he shouted. Everyone turned to look at him. "I'm normal!" he yelled and they all just shrugged and looked away.

Dib looked from him to me. "Is this true Gaz?" he asked, more calmly than I expected.

My cheeks reddened. "Don't you dare laugh at me Dib." I growled at him.

He looked between both of us. "Finally!" he yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

I looked from Dib to Zim and then back to Dib. The reaction I got was that Zim was every bit as confused as I was. "Huh?" me and Zim asked at the same time.

"I swear, I was getting tired of all the hormones you guys had between each other! I was about this close to slapping some sense into both of you and lock both of you in a room by yourselves and let nature take its course!" he said sighing in relief.

"Huh?" we repeated.

"Look Zim, I know you're an alien and all but really, if you haven't taken earth over by now, then it isn't going to happen." He said with a shrug. "And I really don't mind who Gaz is going out with as long as I don't get hurt emotionally or physically in the process. Oh and one more thing." He said and stood up.

He grabbed Zim by the collar of his uniform and pulled him up. "If you so much as make Gaz complain about something. You will be in so much trouble with me, space boy. You got that?" Dib asked through clenched teeth and a glare.

Zim shook his head rapidly and Dib, content with the answer let go of him and walked up to me. He messed with my hair and I punched his arm. He knew I hated it when he did that.

He let out a laugh. "Gaz, you let me know if anything happens that I could help in." he said and began to walk away.

I sighed and thought, oh well, now that I was halfway through this, why not complete it.

I ran up behind Dib and gave him a quick hug. His back stiffened and he turned around to look who it was that was hugging him, his eyes were about to jump out of his skull when he saw that it was me. Hesitantly, he hugged me back.

After about a second, I pulled back and punched his arm, I was starting to do that lot lately. "See you at home Dib." I muttered, glaring at all the people that were gawking in my direction. I went up to Zim who was still holding my stuff and pulled him out of the cafeteria.

"That went a whole lot easier than I thought it would." He said as we stepped out of the double doors of the school.

"How did you think it was going to happen?" I asked him, curious as he held my hand and headed for his base.

"Worst case scenario, it was going to end up being like one of those soap operas that Gir just loves to watch." He said rolling his eyes.

I laughed. "How'd you do that whole vampire piggy dream thing?" I asked him.

"Well I was the creator." He said smugly.

"Huh?" it was official, there were too many surprises.

"Well when I landed on earth I thought that maybe gaming devices would be a good idea to take over the earth, but then I decided against it, but when I wanted to back out of the contract I signed, it was too late. Damn lawyers." He muttered.

"Wait a minute! You're an alien! You could do anything you want! Earth laws can't bind you!" I said.

"That's what I thought too, but I was wrong." He said.

"Well, let's not talk about that. Could you make that whole dream thing happen again? Oh and will you tell me the cheat codes for getting more points?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled, he pulled me to him and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Of course, anything for my Gaz, my love-pig. Mine!" he growled, but then smiled.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "Yours."


End file.
